Magical Emergency: New Beginnings
by DR Rebecca Abbott
Summary: Rebecca Abbott takes over from Harry Potter as the boss of the ED and is soon thrown into action when Ginny is badly injured by another patient. Running out of time Rebecca and Hermione must act fast to save Ginny's life.
1. Chapter 1 Out with the Old

Magical Emergency: New Beginnings 

Chapter 1

Out with the Old

Harry Potter stood in his office and slowly packed his stuff into cardboard boxes. For five years he had been Director of Emergency Medicine at St Mungo's. But know a new job awaited him. A job he felt he wasn't right for. However six weeks ago the board of directors appointed Harry as Professor of Emergency Medicine over in the new teaching hospital that was a part of the new St Mungo's complex.

As he finally packed his books into the last cardboard box he felt slightly disappointed. Why did he say yes to the job in the first place? He was a healer. Not a teacher. Also what about to team he had put together to run the ED? For five years he had ironed out all the problems the ED had when Katie Bell left. Now it was his turn to turn his back on his team and then department.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry looked up at the open door and saw his wife Ginny Potter standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand and another hand resting on the large bump she had grown out of her belly.

"Coffee?" she asked simply.

"You're a star Ginny" he said walking over to her and taking the mug off her and then kissing her on the lips.

Ginny smiled "I think someone is liking the smell of the coffee" she said rubbing her large belly. "She kicking about in their" she said.

"Didn't Lily do that a lot?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but that was to the smell of home cooked pie" Ginny giggled.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Harry and Ginny turned to see a woman who was the same height as Ginny but slimmer. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, black trousers and wearing her white lab coat with pride.

"Mr Potter?" she asked looking directly at Harry.

"That's me" he said looking at Ginny then at the new woman who was standing in the doorway to his old office.

"My name is Rebecca Abbott" she said holding out her hand "I am the new Director of Emergency Medicine".

Harry felt as if Rebecca had stabbed him in the heart. He had hoped that he wouldn't meet his replacement at all. He took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you" he said.

Ginny on the other hand was grinning "Rebecca" she said and threw her arms around woman.

"You know each other?" asked Harry before Rebecca could respond.

"Yes" Rebecca said "I worked in surgery with her".

Ginny smiled "that was until I started working full time in the ED" she said letting Rebecca go. But her smile soon disappeared when she saw that Harry was not looking happy.

"Well I am sure you know your way around the ED" he said downing his loop warm coffee. "If not I am sure Luna or Neville will be very happy to show you around".

"Mr Potter. You don't have to worry. The ED is in good hands. I am sure Ginny can tell you how well I ran the surgical department" Rebecca said.

Harry took his jacket off the back off the door and took one last look around his office and then shook his head as he left the room feeling very sad.

"So what's she like?" asked Luna as she leant on the desk of the nurses' station. "Is she strict?"

Ginny sat back in her chair "she can be. But she a strong believer in a family style team".

"Sounds like my idea of hell" muttered Draco. "Playing happy families. It's a stupid idea".

"Oh really?" came a voice from behind him. "Because I find it works".

Ginny smiled as she saw Draco pull a horrified looked then turn to face Rebecca. He pulled himself together and eyed her up.

"This is an Emergency Department. Not a family home" Malfoy snorted. "We treat the patients then either send them upstairs or out of the door".

"Let me guess. You must be Mr Malfoy" Rebecca said looking over at Ginny who nodded.

"Doctor Malfoy in fact" Malfoy said standing upright and sticking out his chest. "How did you know that?"

Rebecca placed her hand on his shoulders "because you're the only one here that is so bitter and dark that you probably find making friends hard".

Ginny, Luna and Neville burst into laughter and Malfoy bit his lip holding back what he wanted to say.

Rebecca smiled and patted him on the shoulder "now I believe Mr Kelly has been in a cubical for the past hour. Go see what is wrong with him".

Malfoy snatched the patient's chart out of Rebecca's hand and moved away. With Malfoy out of ear shot Rebecca turned and shook everyone's hand. "I am Rebecca by the way. Nice to meet you".


	2. Chapter 2 Into The Fire

Chapter 2

Into the Fire

"Ok Mrs Pog. I am Doctor Potter" said Ginny as she entered cubical three. "What can I do for you?"

Mrs Pog was an 80 year old woman who looked like she had seen a ghost. Her skin was pale as anything and she was shaking like a leaf. Had she been treated by Malfoy?

"I can't breathe" she gasped looking at Ginny as she the red headed Healer checked the chart that was on the bottom of the woman's bed.

"Looks like you have Respiratory Distress Syndrome" said Ginny looking at the chart then back at her patient. "I am going to get you on a potion that will make it a lot easier for you to breathe".

"Oh...Thank you...Doctor" Mrs Pog said.

Ginny nodded then left the cubical and pulled the curtain back into place giving Mr Pog some privacy.

"Luna" Ginny said getting to the nurses' station "cubical three needs Potion M91" she said filling out the form that will give Luna permission to get the potion.

"Ok" said Luna taking the form and walking off to the potion lab.

Rebecca walked past Luna and up to Ginny "is everything ok?" she asked looking around the treatment area.

"It's a bit slow tonight" the red head said as she updated Mrs Pog's chart. "I am worried about one patient that has Respiratory Distress Syndrome".

"Is this her chart?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes" replied Ginny

Rebecca took the chart and looked at it for a minute. "Breathing is slow but steady and her heart rate is slightly up".

Ginny nodded "very common with Respiratory Distress Syndrome".

"Mmmm" Rebecca said "have you put her on M91?"

"Luna is on her way to get it"

Rebecca handed the chart back to here "once she is set up with that and I want her put in the Observation ward"

"You sure?" asked Ginny

Rebecca nodded "it's better to be safe than sorry" she said. "Also better put her on 20 minutes observation as well".

"Yes Doctor" said Ginny and walked off to make a call to the Observation ward.

Rebecca looked at the blackboard that had the names of patients on them. She then saw Neville coming out of cubical four.

"Neville" she said walking over to him.

Poor Neville looked terrified as she walked over to him. He tried to hide his fear as she came face to face with him.

"What's you patient got?" she asked.

"Um. He spilt a transformation potion on his hand and now he's got a frog's foot as a hand" he said trying hard not to laugh.

"Really?" Rebecca asked sticking her head around the curtain and seeing it for herself. She pulled her head back and looked at Neville and smiled.

"I am going to see if anyone from the third floor can take a look" he said.

"Good idea Champ" she said showing confidence in his skills.

Just then Luna's voice came from the nurse's station "CAULDRON EXPLOSION. TEN MINUTE!"

Rebecca started to make her way into the Resus. As she entered the room she found Ginny and Draco getting the room ready.

"Malfoy take over in treatment area" snapped Rebecca as Luna entered with the crash trolley.

Malfoy did as he was told and left the room just as Dean and Lavender came in from the Ambulance bay. They had a male on a trolley covered in burns and waving his arms about and screaming in pain.

"His name is Andrew Jackson. 22 years old and was heating up his cauldron when it went boom" said Dean.

Rebecca nodded "right let's check his eyes and mouth. I also want potions M33 and M12 put into him via a line".

Ginny took her wand out and used it to light up his mouth. She then used the little ball of white light to look into his eyes. "All clear" she said.

"Thank you Mrs Potter. I know need these lines in" Rebecca said as they cut away Mr Jackson's clothes.

As Ginny bent down to put a line in Andrew reached out in pain and wacked Ginny in the stomach sending her backwards. She also gave a little cry out in pain.

"Ginny" said Luna walking over to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Rebecca taking over from Ginny and putting the line into the patient's arm.

"I...am not sure" she said as Luna helped her over to a bed.

Rebecca carried on working on Andrew until he was stable. She then removed her rubber gloves and walked over to Ginny who was now very pale.

"Ginny?" she asked looking down at her friend "we are going to do an ultrasound ok?" she said.

"Please...someone call Harry" sobbed Ginny.

"I am on it" said Luna already heading out of Resus.

Rebecca helped Ginny out of her blouse and then got the ultrasound scanner. She then put some gel on Ginny's belly.

"Ok. Let's have a look" she said and ran the scanner wand over Ginny's gel covered belly.

Fear ran through Ginny's body as she watched the screen and held her breath as they looked for a heartbeat.

Luna came in and walked up to Ginny's bed and looked at her "Harry will be here soon. He's teaching at the moment".

"Bingo" said Rebecca pointing at the screen "very healthy heartbeat".

Ginny broke down into tears. Tears of joy.

"Ok I am keeping you in here for a bit" said Rebecca who then turned to Luna. "Get Ginny a gown to wear and also I want her watched like a hawk" she said.

Luna nodded and went to get Ginny a gown to put on. This left Rebecca to clean the gel off her patient's tummy.

Once Luna return Rebecca looked at them both "right I am going to see if Malfoy has terrified any more patients". She then tapped the back of Ginny's hand "hang in there. Don't let that little sprog pop out until Harry gets here" she said.

"Sure thing boss" muttered Ginny.

Rebecca smiled and left Resus. She didn't want to say it in front of Ginny but she was worried.


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny Takes a Turn 4 the Worst

Chapter 3

Ginny Takes a Turn for the Worst

Hermione Weasley walked into the reception area to find Nigel sitting at the desk looking very bored. The waiting room had only three people in it. A nice start to the shift. She walked over to him.

"Morning Nigel. How are you?" she asked.

"Not too bad thanks" he said looking at her "a bit bored".

"Anything big happen?" she asked taking a look at some of the admin slips that sat on Nigel's desk.

"Well the new boss is nice. She put Malfoy in his place. She had only met him for 30 seconds".

"Sweet. I wish I had been there to see that" she said putting the slips down.

"Also Ginny is in Resus".

"Treating someone?" asked Hermione looking worried.

"No as a patient" Nigel said. "She got hit in the tummy by another patient".

With that Hermione threw her cloak over the desk "hold that" she commanded and ran off down the hall way and into Resus and saw Ginny lying on a trolley. She looked at her friend and saw she was asleep.

"Hermione" said Luna as she walked over to her "Welcome back".

"Is she ok?" asked Hermione her eyes still stuck on Ginny. Her voice breaking and tears coming to her eyes.

"Rebecca said we just have to monitor her for now" Luna reported.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the bed and took her chart off the end of it and read it. "The last check was done an hour ago" she said walking around and taking Ginny's wrist and checking the pulse.

Luna bit her lip as she had forgotten to check in with her patient.

"Her pulse is racing" said Hermione in an angry tone. "She is also burning up".

"I better go and get Rebecca" said Luna as she ran out of the room.

Hermione tried to wake Ginny up and finally the red head came round. She muttered Harry's name and Hermione pulled the back of the bed up so Ginny was sitting upright.

"It's ok it's Hermione" she said softly to Ginny.

At this point Rebecca came in "ah nice to meet you Hermione" she said walking over to Ginny and looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Pupils are not reacting well" she said. "I am worried she going into some kind of shock".

Hermione nodded and took Luna's stethoscope off and placed it into her ears and listened to Ginny's chest.

"Her heart is racing and her breathing isn't as controlled as I like it to be" she said removing the stethoscope from her ears.

Rebecca looked down and saw the bottom of the bed was wet. She checked in between Ginny's legs then looked back up at Hermione "Waters have broke".

"Shit" said Hermione looking at Ginny. "Ginny can you hear me?" she asked.

Ginny didn't respond and this worried the medical team. Hermione looked at Rebecca and then looked at Ginny.

"If she isn't able to even talk to us" said Hermione.

"No way will she be able to give birth to this child" Rebecca said.

Hermione went over to the phone that was on the wall. "I better call up to theatre" she said.

Rebecca shook her head "Maybe not Mrs Weasley. Ginny's pushing".

"What?" Hermione moved back over and could see the baby crowning.

"Looks like it will be a Resus baby" said Rebecca grabbing a surgical gown and pulling it on. "We are going to need a delivery kit".

"LUNA!" shouted Hermione as she got gowned up. "Kit now".

Luna ran and got a delivery kit and placed in on a small table that she then pushed over to Rebecca.

"Hermione would you like the honour?" Rebecca asked.

Hermione smiled and moved down so she could get easy access to Ginny's privet area. She could see the baby crowning. "GINNY PUSH!" she shouted.

Ginny who was still coming around screamed as she pushed. Slowly the baby came into view and within a few minutes of it starting. Ginny Potter was the mother to a little baby girl.

Hermione cut to cord and used a clean tower to dry the blood off the baby. She then handed it to a staff of nurses and then looked up at Rebecca with tears in her eyes. "Thank you".

Rebecca then noticed Ginny was bleeding out. "SHIT!" she shouted setting the bed down so Ginny was flat on her back. Again Ginny had become unconscious.

"We need to stop the bleeding" Hermione said trying to find the place where the bleeding was coming from.

"Is it her worm?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't tell" Hermione shirked.

"Forget it then Hermione. Let's get her to surgery"

Hermione ran to the phone and pulled her gloves off and ran dialled up to surgical. She watched as Rebecca got Ginny ready for surgery.

Rebecca finished getting Ginny ready and then heard Hermione shouting "AN HOUR!"

With that Rebecca walked over to the phone and snatched it off Hermione. "Look this is Rebecca Abbott. I need an operating room right now. I am bringing up Ginny Potter".

She put the phone down and nodded "let's move".


	4. Chapter 4 Ginny Goes Under the Knife

Chapter 4

Ginny Goes Under the Knife

"BP is dropping" said Hermione as they pushed Ginny's trolley into operating theatre one. It wasn't something Hermione never wanted to see. Her friend in an operating room.

They moved Ginny over onto the table and Rebecca was already scrubbing up "Mrs Weasley. Either scrub up or leave" she said.

Hermione clicked her fingers at a nurse who got her a surgical gown and once Hermione had scrubbed up she put it on.

"Every seen an exploratory surgery?" Rebecca asked as she put her mask on.

"Once. In medical school" Hermione said putting her mask on. "It wasn't nice".

Rebecca looked at her "it's going to be hard for you then. I mean Ginny is a family member. Maybe you shouldn't be here".

Hermione turned and faced Rebecca "if I go back to ED I will be sick with worry. People's lives will be put at risk".

"Ok I did give you a warning" and with that Rebecca went off and started the operation.

Ron Weasley sat with Luna, Neville and Draco in the staff room. Everyone was too worried about Ginny.

Just Nigel came in and looked around "Is Hermione here?" he asked.

"No she up in theatre with Ginny" said Malfoy sharply.

"Just that Mr Potter is here" he said.

Luna stood up "I will go" she said.

Ron got up as well "I better join you. Make it look like at least one doctor is on the floor" he said.

Luna nodded and she and Ron left the room.

"I started my medical career in this very theatre" said Rebecca as she moved some skin out of the way. "He was a 54 year old man with half a broomstick sticking out of his chest".

"How did the operation go?" asked Hermione.

Rebecca looked up and Hermione could tell she was smiling. "Went with flying colours" she said.

Hermione giggled and Rebecca went back to her job. "I think I have found our leaky pipe" she said.

Hermione took a sucking tube and drained the blood away and saw a vein with a small hole in it.

"Just a patch up job" Rebecca added.

"Hope you're good at stitching" Hermione said.

Rebecca laughed "such a muggle way of thinking" she took a metal wand off the surgical tray.

"Now for my magic touch".

Ron and Harry looked down over the baby that lay in her crib. Harry was in tears and Ron looked at the baby closely. "I think this time she has Ginny's eyes" he said.

"Is she healthy?" Harry asked.

"She's fine and hungry".

Harry smiled "sounds like you" he said picking up the baby and holding her close to his chest.

"Any news on Ginny?" he asked.

"Ginny is fine" said a voice from behind them.

Harry turned to see Rebecca standing there in green scrubs. She was smiling and looking at very happy with herself.

"It went really well. We fixed the bleed and we now got her on a blood transfusion" she said.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure. Hermione is up there too".

With that Harry returned the baby to her crib and left the room with a huge smile on his face.

Ron walked over to Rebecca "thanks Rebecca" he said.

"It's ok" she kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for my ex boyfriend".


	5. Chapter 5 End of The Day

Chapter 5

End of The Day

Rebecca unpacked her personal effects and placed them on her desk. She then went over to the window and looked at the rain running down it.

_Knock, Knock_.

"Come in".

Hermione and Ron walked in. Hermione was dressed in green scrubs and Ron was wearing a tartan shirt and blue jeans.

"Off duty?" Hermione asked.

Rebecca nodded "yep. Just another day at the office" she said looking for her cloak.

Ron handed it to her and smiled "you did well" he said.

"Is there any news on Ginny?" she asked taking it and pulling it on over her scrubs.

"She's responding to the transfusion. She will be moved out of the special care ward in 24 hours" answered Hermione.

"Good. Like to end the day on a good note" Rebecca said as her head out of the office with them.

"Have they picked a name yet for the baby?" Hermione asked Ron.

"No. But Harry did think Rebecca should be an option".

"Rebecca Potter?" Rebecca said thoughtfully "I like the sound of that".

They walked down the stairs and got to the front doors of the department. The rain was pouring it down and Ron looked to Rebecca "you're not flying in this are you?"

Rebecca took her broomstick out of the broom shed and mounted it. "Sure am" she said and with that she kicked off and flew up into the dull and grey sky. She flew about and looked down at the hospital and smiled.

"Maybe it's not a bad place to work in after all" she said to herself before flying off towards the one place she wanted to go. Home.


End file.
